


Good study sessions

by Jancys_Blue_Bayou



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sexting, Smuff, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jancys_Blue_Bayou/pseuds/Jancys_Blue_Bayou
Summary: Day 4 of Jancy Fanfic Week: Modern setting. College fic. Jonathan's in class. Nancy's bored. Among other things. Then the tables turn.





	Good study sessions

He covers another yawn with his hand and reconsiders for the 87th time this morning how bad he wants this credit. Curse the scheduler for putting this, his only lecture of the day, this early. God he wishes he was still curled up under the sheets with Nancy instead of here, in the back row of the auditorium listening to his most boring professor drone on. He checks his watch again. Somehow it’s still only 9:18. He’s pretty sure it’s been 9:18 for twenty minutes now. Nancy’s probably still in bed. She’s got no classes scheduled today.

His phone buzzes on the desk. He glances down at the screen to read the notification.

 

Nancypants ❤️❤️: Hey.

Someone’s bored, he smirks to himself. He picks up his phone and types out a reply.

”Morning sleepyhead”

 

She was barely awake when he left this morning. Hogging all the blankets and grumbling a little in her cute way when he moved to get up. He left her with a kiss on the cheek which put a smile on her face while she burrowed deeper into the pillows.

 

Nancypants ❤️❤️: How’s class?

”Boring.”

Nancypants ❤️❤️: Bet. You should’ve stayed here with me.

”Wish I could’ve. But it’s important. Gotta focus now. See you soon, love you.”

 

He puts the phone down and tries to focus on what the professor is saying. It’s important, probably. But his phone keeps intermittenly buzzing on the desk.

 

Nancypants ❤️❤️: Aw, good studious boy

Nancypants ❤️❤️: Wish you were here tho

Nancypants ❤️❤️: Bed isn’t as warm without you

Nancypants ❤️❤️: It’s still cozy but could be COZIER y’know??

Nancypants ❤️❤️: You know.

Nancypants ❤️❤️: But ur such a good student

Nancypants ❤️❤️: You work so hard

Nancypants ❤️❤️: it’s really impressive.

Nancypants ❤️❤️: ur good at a LOT of stuff tho

Nancypants ❤️❤️: at cuddles for example

Nancypants ❤️❤️: and other stuff if you catch my drift WINK WINK

Nancypants ❤️❤️: You caught it right? My drift.

Nancypants ❤️❤️: I’m bored. Can you tell??

 

He sighs and smirks to himself all at once and picks up his phone again.

 

”YES. I can tell.”

Nancypants ❤️❤️: Hah. Anyways as I was sayin ur really good at eating me out

Nancypants ❤️❤️: That’s what ”other stuff” means

Nancypants ❤️❤️: But you knew that

Nancypants ❤️❤️: But ur really really god at it actually

 

He knows his cheeks are going red and he thanks his lucky stars that he isn’t sitting next to anyone but got some relative seclusion here at the far left of the back row.

 

”FOR GODS SAKE NANCE.”

Nancypants ❤️❤️: What? :)

The message is followed by a photo, a selfie. Her beautiful face with a michevious smile playing over her lips.

”Trying to focus here!!”

Nancypants ❤️❤️: sryyyyyyyy

Nancypants ❤️❤️: *narrator voice* she wasn’t sorry at all

Nancypants ❤️❤️: lmao

Nancypants ❤️❤️: Wish you were here

Nancypants ❤️❤️: Like here between my thighs :)))))

Nancypants ❤️❤️: Srsly ur really great at it.

Nancypants ❤️❤️: ur tongue feels so good

Nancypants ❤️❤️: and ur fingers

Nancypants ❤️❤️: so good.

Nancypants ❤️❤️: When did you say class ended?

Nancypants ❤️❤️: I miss you

Nancypants ❤️❤️: ALL of you

Nancypants ❤️❤️: y’know

Nancypants ❤️❤️: Not just ur tongue and ur fingers

Nancypants ❤️❤️: What I’m saying is, you’ve got a really great dick, Jonathan.

”JESUS NANCY.”

Nancypants ❤️❤️: feels REALLY good

Nancypants ❤️❤️: And ur really good at using it. ur great at using everything y’know.

Nancypants ❤️❤️: I really appreciate that 4 real

Nancypants ❤️❤️: you always get me off

Nancypants ❤️❤️: Did you know some, if not most, guys don’t care about that?

Nancypants ❤️❤️: getting the girl off, I mean.

Nancypants ❤️❤️: like Michelle went out with this dude who was just about pumping in, out, bam done and then was like ”did you cum?” she was like ???????

Nancypants ❤️❤️: I’m getting off topic sry

Nancypants ❤️❤️: so yeah ur awesome stop studying and come home and fuck me, you nerd

”YOU’RE a nerd.”

Nancypants ❤️❤️: So that’s why we fit so well together then, come on ya nerd

Nancypants ❤️❤️: Don’t you miss me?

”YES OFC. But I can’t just-” he starts to reply before he’s interrupted by another photo being sent. She always sleeps in an old Clash t-shirt of his. Now it’s rolled up, bunched up, exposing her breasts. Her perfect, mesmerizing, breasts.

Nancypants ❤️❤️: how ’bout now?

”YES.”

Another photo. This one taken from her point of view giving a gorgeous view down her body. Her petite, beautiful frame. _Her hand inside her panties_.

Nancypants ❤️❤️: now?

”omg.”

Nancypants ❤️❤️: thinking about youuuu

 

It’s crazy, the effect she has on him. Always has on him. It doesn’t seem to ever go away. What the lecture is even about anymore he really has no idea. His mind is singularly occupied by Nancy.

 

Nancypants ❤️❤️: plsssssss the class isn’t THAT important right?

Nancypants ❤️❤️: i’ll help you study later. Us two nerds can handle it.

Nancypants ❤️❤️: but first you should study this

Another photo. She’s pulled her panties down a little, giving a teasing glimpse of her pussy.

Nancypants ❤️❤️: ”You already know the material VERY WELL so I think it will be easy for you. But y’know, repetition is key…..”

 

Breathe Byers. Breathe.

 

”I’ll be there in twenty.”

Nancypants ❤️❤️: !!!!!!

 

He puts his phone down in his pocket and feels his stiffness. Oh boy. He remains seated and thinks intently about the darkroom equipment, goes over the different chemicals in his head, until he can get up without there being a goddamn tent in his pants. He quietly gathers his stuff and sneaks out, again thankful that he sat in the back corner so he can do it relatively unnoticed.

The whole subway ride home he can’t stop thinking about what he wants to do to her when he gets home. His phone keeps buzzing with texts but he doesn’t dare check it because the cart is so cramped he’s standing right in between two guys who’d both get a good view of his screen if he brought his phone up. Hold out Byers. Almost there.

He walks _very_ briskly from the subway stop to their near-by apartment. As soon as he’s closed the door behind him he’s tugging of his jacket and kicking off his shoes. He’s pulling his sweater over his head as he walks to the bedroom with hurried steps. The bedroom door is ajar as he left it. He steps inside and finds Nancy now laying completely nude on the bed, phone on the nightstand and a very pleased smirk on her face.

 

”You. Are a _sex_ _fiend_ ,” he says.

”You love it,” she counters. And by god does he ever.

He pulls his t-shirt over his head and almost trips over as he gets out of his pants while making his way over to the bed. He practically pounces onto the bed and she squeals with delight as he covers her, wrapping her arms around him while he kisses her face all over. Lips, nose, cheek, other cheek, lips again, forehead, nose, chin, lips…

He kisses his way down her body, planting his lips everywhere. Her neck, collarbone, just above her heart, breast, navel, all the way down to her pussy. He’s rewarded with shudders and moans.

”Mmmmmm, finally... been waiting for this…” she sighs when he’s finally there between her thighs.

”I can tell,” he teases. He really can because she’s _really_ wet. The thought of her having fun on her own while lying waiting for him to get home turns him on like crazy. He licks his lips and dives in.

 

She’s just amazing. He’s completely crazy about her, every little bit of her. Every moan, pant, sigh, shudder she makes as he works his lips and tongue over her clit and labia, as he works a finger in and out of her. The way her breath hitches. The indescribable noises that escapes her and how her body twitches and trembles as sensations builds, as she climbs higher and higher. He wants to take her to her peak and beyond. Again and again. He could stay here forever. He loves making her feel good. Now he’s spent so long down here, gotten her past her peak so many times she seems to be almost hypersensitive to his touch. Her hand in his hair tugs him upwards. 

”Jonathan…” She sighs.

”Yes,” he grins before capturing her lips with his. She eagerly responds to the kiss, gently sucking on his lower lip, tasting herself off of him. His breath hitches when she resolutely reaches down into his boxers and grips his cock.

”This. In me. Now. Please.”

”Since you asked so nicely,” he smirks which earns him a giggle and a light smack on the arm in return.

 

The feeling of her enveloping him is spectacular. They fit together so perfectly. He strokes her clit with his thumb. How she looks. How she sounds. How she _feels_. He just can’t get enough. Ever.

 

”That was a _good_ study session,” he jokes later, after. She giggles and buries her face in his neck, placing tiny kisses to his skin.

 

* * *

 

 

She’s studying at the library with Michelle and Gina one afternoon when her phone buzzes on the table. She picks it up and looks at the lock screen.

 

Jon-Jon aka Thumper ❤️❤️ sent you a photo

 

Intrigued, she unlocks it. He doesn’t actually send photos that often, which is weird in a way given his big passion but he prefers ”real cameras” and film. He barely even uses his Instagram account.

She nearly drops her phone in shock. Whatever she expected it was _not_ this. She _never_ expected this from him. Oh how the tables have turned.

It’s a shot of his boxers. Or rather, of him in his boxers. Close up. It’s a shot of _the noticeable bulge_ in his boxers.

 

Jon-Jon aka Thumper ❤️❤️: Hey

 

She scrambles to cover her phone so the others don’t see. Hastily she gets up and excuses herself to go to the bathroom. Safely in there she pulls her phone out again.

 

”Jonathan what the FUCK?!”

Jon-Jon aka Thumper ❤️❤️: I’m bored

Another photo. In this his other hand is teasingly tugging at the hem of his boxers.

Jon-Jon aka Thumper ❤️❤️: Thinking of you…

Jon-Jon aka Thumper ❤️❤️: How’s the studying going?

”IT’S GOING FINE, THANK YOU.”

Jon-Jon aka Thumper ❤️❤️: I bet. You’re super smart.

”I KNOW I AM.”

Jon-Jon aka Thumper ❤️❤️: Ofc you do. Because you’re super smart.

Jon-Jon aka Thumper ❤️❤️: It’s really hot. How smart you are.

”RIGHT.”

Jon-Jon aka Thumper ❤️❤️: Srsly

Jon-Jon aka Thumper ❤️❤️: Good luck with the studying. Tho you don’t need it. Since you’re super smart.

Jon-Jon aka Thumper ❤️❤️: And focused. You’re really good at focusing too.

Jon-Jon aka Thumper ❤️❤️: Right?

 

Another photo. In this one his cock is out and he’s gripping the base of it.

 

The _nerve_. The _audacity_. She tries to ignore how her cheeks flush. It’s not so much the image of his dick as the situation itself. It’s so unlike him. _Why does it turn her on so bad_?

 

”I AM,” she types back.

Jon-Jon aka Thumper ❤️❤️: That’s great

Jon-Jon aka Thumper ❤️❤️: For how long was it you were gonna study?

Jon-Jon aka Thumper ❤️❤️: I’ll be here if you need me

Jon-Jon aka Thumper ❤️❤️: love you

 

Breathe Wheeler. Breathe.

 

Jon-Jon aka Thumper ❤️❤️: Btw have I told you how hot it is, that sound you make when I suck a little on your clit and slide a finger in at the same time? It’s amazing, it’s not quite a whimper, not really a moan but somehow both and more at the same time?

 

Fuck. Yes he has. He has mentioned that in the past.

 

She looks in the mirror. Get it together Wheeler, she tells herself. But does she want to? _Hell no_. She exits the bathroom and marches back to the table. 

”I have a migraine I gotta go,” she quickly says and gathers up her things.

”What? But you were fine a minute ago?” Michelle questions.

”Uh… migraine, gotta go!” 

She hurriedly exits.

 

He’s standing in the hall when she comes home. Looking _so_ damn pleased with himself. She drops her bag, sheds her coat and marches right up to him.

”That was a dirty trick.”

”I love you.”

She raises an eyebrow at him. He smirks and motions with his head towards the bedroom. She shakes her head. He looks confused. She shoves her hand inside his boxers. He’s hard. She pulls his boxers down and drops to her knees.

”Oh, fuck…”

He curses as she takes him in her mouth. She looks up at him. He stares down at her with wonder. He still does that. Every time. She loves that. She jerks him quickly and takes more of him in her mouth. He runs a hand through her hair, tucking it behind her ear.

She works in a quick tempo and reduces him to a blubbering, cursing mess as she bobs up and down on his cock. She loves having that effect on him. The cursing in itself is almost funny in a way, he’s so soft-spoken otherwise. But more than it being funny it really really turns her on.

His knees buckle and warm cum fills her mouth. She swallows and he tells her she’s _fucking amazing_. She gets up and kisses him deeply. He picks her up and whispers in her ear as he carries her over to the bedroom:

 

”I want to make you make _that_ noise.”


End file.
